Todo por quedar libre
by Marisaki
Summary: Una nueva amenaza esta resurguiendo ytodos se estan preparando para ello, pero la parte clave de aqui es la maestra de las cartas que desaparecio cuando todo empezo
1. inicio a la historia

Todo por quedar libre

Capitulo 1

El accidente

-mjmjmjjm, mjmj, lalalalalaaaaa- cantaba una joven ya adulta cuando comenzaba a subir a su coche de color azul. La señorita tenia el pelo negro, ojos cafés, pelo corto hasta los hombros y su mirada se veía que contenía mucha sabiduría. La joven siguió cantando- lalalalalala...la...la...laaaaaaaaaa

Encendió su coche y recorrió una calle algo solitaria, estaba atardeciendo. Después de unos minutos de conducir, encendió la radio, buscando una estación de música popular

-Y ahora tenemos al Lic...-cambio de estación- el trafico en la ciudad de Tomoeda...- y volvió a cambiar.

Por la acerca una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos verde esmeralda, y con uniforme, caminaba lanzando un bastón en el aire, cuando por un descuido, este llego a caer a la calle. Sakura se asomo para ver si venia coche, no venia, dejo su mochila en la acerca y camino al otro extremo de la calle para recoger su bastón. Ya cuando se disponía a regresar al otro lado un coche se aproximaba algo rápido. Sakura quedo sorprendida y no llego a moverse.

PPPPPPAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF!

La joven salió volando. La señorita que manejaba, se bajo de su coche azul y observo a la niña que acababa de atropellar. La niña tenia los ojos cerrados y un hilito de sangre corria por su frente. Su brazo estaba en una posición anormal. La joven se asusto, cargo a la niña en brazos la subió a su coche y desapareció

Hong Kong, 6 años después.

Un joven leia un libro en la comodidad de su casa. De repente cerró el libro y cerró los ojos. Se veia algo cansado. Un portazo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Una joven acababa de entrar en la sala.

-Hola Shaoran

-Mei Ling que sorpresa, como te fue en tu viaje?- pregunto el joven de cabellos castaños a su prima que en ese momento tomaba asiento delante de el.

-Excelente, Europa es un continente muy interesante y lleno de cultura. Me la pase muy bien. Y tu primo, que has hecho últimamente?

-pues ya sabes lo de siempre, en 3 meses me harán líder del Clan.

-Tan pronto? Vaya...mi tía te apresuro mucho no crees- dijo cuando se sacudía su cabellera

Su primo le demostró una sonrisa, algo rara en el- pero la comprendo.- después nuestro joven puso una mirada triste.

-No entiendo tu tristeza Shaoran, tu me as dicho, "estoy bien aquí, me entretengo y salgo con mis amigos a parte de cumplir con mis obligaciones", pero yo se Shaoran que hay algo en lo cual no estas bien, no puedes tenerme confianza para decírmelo?- le dijo la joven levantándose de su asiento mostrando algo molesta.

Su primo se limito a sonreír- no es que no te tenga la confianza, Mei, lo que pasa es que no se lo que me falta para estar bien, tengo todo pero hay algo que me preocupa

-No será cierta persona que tu y yo conocemos?- dijo la de la cabellera negra tomando asiento de nuevo con mirada picarona.

-El de ojos marrones solo se limito a negar con la cabeza- tiene demasiado que perdí el contacto con ella, y estoy feliz con mi novia, ella a lo mejor ya encontró a su verdadero amor...-Shaoran se callo al ver la mirada picarona de su prima- que pasa Mei? 

-Caíste...jijiji- dijo entre risas

-De que hablas?- Shaoran se levanto algo molesto

-Tu la quieres, aun la quieres...tengo que decírselo a Syan , se va a molestar, jiji

-NO MEI LIN ...No te atrevas , si se lo dices me matara, Syan es muy sensible, si se entera...me dejara y con que cara me mostraría con mi madre...- rogaba el joven

-Eso es tu asunto...SHAORAN AUN QUIERE A LA JAPONESITA...

Y Mei salio de la sala delante de un Shaoran muy molesto.

EE.UU. Florida

Una joven de pelo castaño estaba arriba de un escenario cantando en la playa. La canción algo movida y había varias , no perdón, demasiadas personas animándola y escuchando su canción. Tal parecía que fuera concierto en la playa.

Ocean's apart, day after day, and I suddenly go insane I hear you voice, on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain If I see you next to never How can we save forever?

What ever you go, what ever you do, I will be right here waiting for you What ever it takes, or how my heart breaks , I will be riding waiting for you...

(música para bailar)

I took for granted, all the time That I though will last some how I hear you laughter, I taste the tears But I can't get near you now Oh can't you see it baby, you got me going crazy (n/a: se que esta cancion es viejita pero le escuche en el eurodisco 2000 y viene mezclada con electronica, esta chida se las recomiendo)

Al terminar su canto, todos aplaudieron, ella hizo un reverencia con una gran sonrisa. Si , no cabía duda que ella tenia talento para cantar, nadie podía imitar su prestigiada voz. La joven era de belleza pura, pelo castaño un poco mas abajo de sus oídos pero lo suficiente para recogerlo en una coleta, ojos esmeralda resplandecientes, su vestuario consistía en un vestido sin mangas de color azul como el mar y estaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas. Sus ojos esmeralda mostraban algo...pero no se veía que era. El conductor del evento se acerco a ella con un micrófono en la mano

-Felicidades Ozayrah, muy bien cantado, les gusto?- pregunto a los espectadores, ellos con gritos y aplausos señalaron su gusto- muy bien, en un momento los jueces determinaran, quien es el ganador, y el o ella podrá representar a EUA para ver quien es la mejor voz del mundo!

La chica llamada Ozayrah se fue detrás del escenario y llego hasta donde estaba una mujer de pelo negro corto hasta los hombros y ojos cafés

-Cantaste lo suficiente?- le dijo la mujer a la de los ojos esmeralda.

-Por supuesto no puedo defraudarlos, con un poco mas de tiempo lograremos nuestro objetivo, por fin estaremos libres.

-En eso tienes razón pero como es que encontraremos a la supuesta maestra de las cartas? No sabemos por donde empezar.

La chica de 16 años se quedo pensativa un momento- Cual es el país en el que reside? Por lo menos te lo tuvieron que haber dicho...o no?

-Solo me dijeron que vivía en Asia- la chica se cayo ante tal respuesta

-Entonces que es lo que hacemos en América? Nos hubiéramos ido de una buena vez a allá y nos evitaríamos tantos problemas no?

-Ozayrah escucha bien, necesitamos la energía de las personas para que Zue nos deje en paz. Mientras mas cantas mas energía, aparte la final será en Asia aunque no se en que parte.

-Bueno, veo que tienes razón... me llaman- dijo la chica la ver que uno de los encargados la llamaba a escena.

Ya afuera miles de personas estaban ansiosas por saber los resultados de tan bellas voces, el conductor del espectáculo, se veía cansado pero aun con ánimos, de hecho varias personas se veían así. Los participantes (que eran varios) se colocaron en una fila esperando...

-Bueno ahora el momento que esperaban, bueno en 3° lugar se encuentra la señorita Rachel!- aplausos. La niña de nombre Rachel se puso verde de coraje y salió del escenario. -Bueno que lindo carácter tiene esta chica, bueno continuemos, ahora en 2° lugar... el joven Hilton!- mas aplausos. Ese chico empezó a llorar, se veía ridículo debido a la edad que aparentaba. -Que tonto- murmuro para si Ozayrah -Bueno el momento de la verdad, el ganador que representara a Estados Unidos en Hong Kong es...Ozayrah

La chica con una gran sonrisa dio un paso al frente para que el conductor le diera el premio y el micrófono.

-Muchas gracias por apoyarme, también quiero agradecer a los jueces debido a que ellos me juzgaron la mejor para representarnos. Ya que soy la ganadora les cantaré una canción, con mucho cariño.

La canción comenzó y los presentes se veían cada vez mas agotados. La mujer de pelo negro miraba desde uno de los extremos y se murmuraba para si...

-Nuestros planes van muy bien, no te detengas  
Todo por quedar libre


	2. Los deberes

Hola como estan? Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico aquí espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy empezando. No me habia presentado en el capitulo anterior, bueno soy Marisaki, de México Df y me encanta escribir! Bueno gracias!

-...- hablar

( ) yo hablando

" " pensamientos

Se me olvidaba

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captros no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes de la historia, bueno ya dejo de hablar y aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo

Todo por quedar libre

Capitulo 2 "Los deberes"

Hong Kong, en una junto del concilio de magia.

-Irean, estamos en peligro, Zue esta comenzando a despertar con ayuda de dos sujetos de los cuales no sabemos su identidad- dijo un señor a una mujer de edad madura, que se encontraba sentada en uno de los lados de una mesa cuadrada con muchas mas personas presentes.

-Tranquilo Joseph ya pensaremos en algo. En que lugar reside Zue?

-No lo sabemos- dijo otro hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a Irean Li- pero según nuestras fuentes se encuentra en América.

-Tengo una idea- hablo Shaoran, nuevo jefe del concilio- hay que buscar la forma en la que sus personas se mueven para brindarle energía. También tenemos que saber quien es al que robaran su magia para que por fin renazca de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo una muchacha a lado de Shaoran-pero nuestros recursos son ilimitados

La joven miró a Shaoran algo tierno. La joven tenia pelo castaño recogido con una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ojos color miel que resaltaban.

-Primero tenemos que saber sin ellos o ellas Syan.

-Hijo- Irean hablo- ellos buscan la manera mas fácil y simple de robar la magia. Supongamos que se trata de "ellos" una forma seria entretenerlos por medio de cosas fácilmente que atraigan a las personas. Tal vez en el deporte, pero ellos aun estarían perdiendo energía a la vez que trataran de juntar. Pero si son ellas...tal ves por medio de cosas que fabriquen

-Pero eso le quitaría tiempo y dinero Irean- dijo un hombre a lado de ella

-Ethan estoy haciendo una observación.

-Lo siento pero también estoy dando mi punto de vista

-Madre por favor no se peleen. Esto es lo que vamos hacer: Ethan quiero que hagas una sesión para mostrar lo que ven estas personas, quiero estar en la sesión. Cesar- se refirio al hombre sentado a lado suyo- junta hombres y vete a América, haber que clase de energías sientes, me avisas si hay algo anormal. Syan, habla con tu padre, pregunta hasta cuanto tiempo tenemos. Tambien tenemos que saber a quien estan buscando, quien es la persona con la energia y los poderes necesarios para que renazca de nuevo. Bueno creo que eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Cuando todos terminaron de salir (eran como unas 15 personas) Shaoran se sentó en su silla y dio un suspiro. Su madre se acerco a el

-Buenas decisiones hijo

-Madre podrías disculparme, no me siento bien. Me retirare a mi cuarto- se levanto de la silla y salió de la habitación.

Subió unas escaleras que lo llevaron por un pasillo, donde se detuvo donde había una mesa con un jarrón con flores y algunas fotos.

Tomo una de las fotos que estaba a la orilla de la mesa, en ella se mostraba una dulce niña ( ya saben de quien se trata) suspiro y murmuro al mismo tiempo que pasa su mano por encima de la foto:

-Sakura...

-Quien es ella?-Syan salió de la nada y se puso a lado de Shaoran

-Una amiga de Japón, al observar la foto me acorde de ella.

-Es muy linda- dijo la chica tomando la foto con sus manos y observándola- perdiste el contacto con ella?- le sonrió

El le devolvió la sonrisa- si pero no importa, eso quedo en el pasado- dijo abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- te gustaría ir al cine hoy?

-Shaoran sabes que me encantaría- dijo ella dándole un beso- pero te veo preocupado por que no me cuentas, ven vamos a tu cuarto para platicar (por favor no mal piensen!).

**Florida**

-Pasen por favor- un hombre desde las sombras hablo. Estaba en un cuarto sumamente oscuro, al parecer era una sala. Las jóvenes que tuvimos la oportunidad de ver (figuradamente) entraban en la habitación algo serias. Se sentaron en un sillón que se encontraba cerca.

-Buenas tardes Zue- se inclino la mujer

-Tania, como van las cosas?- se escucho de nuevo la voz de las sombras

-Bien, Ozayrah ganó el concurso, pronto iremos a Hong Kong.

-Tengan cuidado, en Hong Kong esta el concilio de Magia organizándose, no pueden estar desprevenidas

-Lo sabemos muy bien- Ozayrah se levanto del sillón enojada- no somos tan tontas para que...

-Silencio jovencita!- se escucho, Ozayrah comenzó agacharse y quejándose de un dolor de su pecho- ya les dije, son mías si hacen cualquier cosa mal, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ustedes, así que no me tienten- al terminar de hablar Ozayrah cayo al suelo jadeando.

-Cuando estaremos libres?- pregunto Tania

-Cuando me traigan a la dueña de las cartas.

-Pero si no sabemos donde esta? No tenemos una pista de ella. Según los rumores, ella desapareció hace 6 años, nadie sabe donde esta?

-Y su familia? No pueden preguntarles? Váyanse ya, no quiero que me decepcionen.

-Si, como usted diga- dijeron ambas a la vez inclinándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Salieron de lo que parecía una casa en ruinas. Abordaron un coche azul y se introdujeron a la ciudad de Florida. Tras unos minutos de conducir, llegaron a un edificio. Bajaron del coche y subieron por un elevador al piso numero 5 del edificio. Y entraron a su departamento.

-Ya llegamos, tienes hambre Ozayrah?

La chica no respondió, solo se quedo parada en la puerta llena de tristeza.

-Ozayrah, que te sucede, por que lloras?- a Ozayrah las lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas. Tania se acerco a abrazarla y consolarla- dime que tienes?

-Cuando...-trataba de respirar- ...podré gozar mi libertad, cuando podré llevar una vida normal, riendo con mis amigas conociendo chicos? Cuando...

-Lo se... se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero tranquila, pronto todo acabara. Solo ten paciencia.


	3. Asi de grande es mi tristeza

**Capitulo 3**

"Asi es mi tristeza, recuperar todo lo que tuve una vez"

Al día siguiente, las chicas se levantaron temprano. Ozayrah se sentó en su cama y suspiro. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño donde minutos después salió vestida con un short de mezclilla (pero muy corto) una playera anaranjada y chamarra de mezclilla también. Se miro en el espejo de su cuarto, se cepillo su pelo y lo recogió con una coleta y volvió a suspirar.

Tania entro a la habitación con una maleta en mano- quieres que te ayude a empacar?- le pregunto con una sonrisa. Ozayrah la miro con una sonrisa y corrió a abrazarla- gracias por estar conmigo- Tania respondió a su abrazo. -No hay de que- le dijo al oído.- Toma- le dio algo que saco de su bolso

Ozayrah abrió el pequeño paquete que ella le dio. Al abrirlo se encontró con una pulsera de color rojo. Ella se la puso emocionada y se lo agradeció.

Tania salió de la habitación y Ozayrah se quedo viendo la pulsera, esa pulsera...sentía algo raro al verla

-Tal vez sea una señal...algo bueno va a ocurrir pronto...- suspiro Ozayrah.

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, después los abrió y su vista se quedo fija en una foto que tenia en su tocador. La cogió y la miro, al mismo tiempo sonrió. La foto era de ella a la edad de 12 años junto con Tania y otro hombre, el hombre abrazaba a Ozayrah y ella se veía que era muy feliz, al igual que Tania.

La volvió a dejar en su lugar y su cara se puso triste y hablo para si:

-Vaya quien iba a pensar que nos ibas a dejar tantos problemas papá? Pero te agradezco que me hayas dado unos años maravillosos. Pero aun no recuerdo nada de mi infancia, que fue lo que me paso?

Afuera del cuarto de Ozayrah Tania escucho todo lo que Ozayrah decía, se encamino lentamente hacia su cuarto, con el propósito de que Ozayrah no la viera llorar. Ya una vez ahí, las lagrimas surcaron su rostro al tiempo que decía:

-Querida niña no tengo corazón para decirte la verdad, bueno por lo menos lo que se, por que la gran mayoría de ti la desconozco desde que te cruzaste en mi camino...

****

Hong Kong

Shaoran manejaba su moto. Iba algo rápido y detrás del protector de los ojos, su mirada se mostraba seria y llena de preocupación. Se detuvo en una gran mansión al sur de la isla de Hong Kong Bajo de la moto y toco el timbre. Una ama de llaves le abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días joven Li, el señor Ethan lo espera en la sala de atrás 

-Gracias- dijo el joven y se introdujo en la casa y camino en ella hasta llegar a la dichosa habitación. En ella, el señor Ethan se encontraba hincado y con manos entrelazadas y ojos cerrados, delante de el un fuego ardía produciendo calidez en la habitación

-Ya llegue señor Ethan, perdón por la tardanza

-No se preocupe joven Li- dijo el sin abrir los ojos, seguía en su posición- apenas estoy empezando.

-Tómese el tiempo que sea necesario, no se preocupe -Esta usted dudando de mis habilidades- rió el sin abrir aun los ojos -No claro que no, pero quiero que esto resulte bien, que no nos tomen desprevenidos.

-No lo defraudare señor Li- y volvió con su meditación

Paso mas de media hora, y sin resultados. A el señor Ethan le comenzaban a salir gotas de sudor y tenia el ceño fruncido

A la media hora, Shaoran comenzó a recordar esos grandes momentos de cuando fue un niño, cuando sufrió por amor, por una bella chica de ojos esmeralda que lo trato como nadie.

"Dios que abra sido de ella? Estará mas bella, seguirá practicando la magia?..."

Tras pasar 10 minutos mas, ambas personas comenzaban a molestarse hasta que...

-No!...-grito el señor Ethan, para después desmayarse.

Shaoran se levanto de donde estaba para ayudar al señor que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente

****

Inglaterra

-Ya esta- dijo el joven (si me dejan decir como es esta joven: Eriol Hiragizawa el mas guapo de todos los chicos del anime, con su mirada que produce escalofríos... ejem... mejor me callo, solo imagínense a este joven apuesto a sus 16 años) sentándose en su sillón.

-Amo Eriol como estuvo?- pregunto Spi a su lado

-Imposible, yo tampoco pude percibir quien es el ayudante de Zue

-Pero si ya lo intentaste 4 veces niño- Touya estaba sentado cerca de el en otro sillón

-Se que estas enojado conmigo por no encontrar a tu hermana, ya te dije que su presencia desapareció, pero, sin embargo, ella desapareció cuando estos sucesos comenzaban a ocurrir

-Que quieres decir niño?

-Tal vez Sakura se encuentre del lado equivocado

-Y como lograremos saber eso?

-Li Shaoran

-El mocoso?

-Jajaj si el mismo

-No creo que nos ayude mucho- una voz se escucho de las sombras, era la de una joven al parecer de la misma edad que Eriol.

Se venia recogiendo algo de su cabeza cuando entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Eriol y Touya. Su dulce sonrisa hizo que todos se tranquilizaran pero aun así no podían esconder su temor.

-Por que dices eso- pregunto Eriol sonriéndole

-El ahora es un hombre importante, lo recuerdas? Tiene compromisos con el concilio de Magia, aunque el no sabe donde esta Sakura y que perdieron contacto hace mucho, no lo crees?- dijo tallándose los ojos mostrando dos ojos color castaño, y su brillante pelo rojizo hacia que resaltaran mas. 

-No entiendo por que te vistes así- comento Touya con una gran cara de enojo.

La chica se sentó en el sillón enfrente de el y le sonrió -Touya, tengo mi misión en Hong Kong, estoy presentable, no me quiero ver demasiado joven, no vez que soy "organizadora" de este evento?- la joven se levanto para mostrarle sus ropas.

Ella vestía de un traje de saco y falda azul marino con blusa blanca y en su mano tenia un collar de perlas que comenzaba a ponérselo en ese instante. Eriol se levanto de su sillón y la ayudo, al terminar el le sonrió

-Gracias por ayudarnos

-No es nada, yo quiero que todo vuelva hacer como antes


	4. Un dia de escuela

Creo que todos saben que los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen.  
  
-.......- dialogo  
  
(.......) yo hablando  
  
"...." pensamientos  
  
Todo por quedar libre  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Un dia de escuela  
  
Hong Kong Aeropuerto Internacional 10 am  
  
-Bueno ya llegamos, manos a la obra Ozayrah.- Le dijo Tania a Ozayrah  
  
-Sabes siento algo raro aquí, no se, como una presencia especial estuviera cerca de aquí ademas siento como si ya hubiera estado aqui- explico Ozayrah buscando a su alrededor.  
  
-Sabes a mi me pasa lo mismo pero cuando vamos al parque central en Nueva York, en vez de sentirme en EU me siento como si estuviera en Egipto, y no me preguntes el por que jijiji  
  
Las chicas caminaron mientras se reian despreocupadas pero no muy lejos de ahí, Li Shaoran despedía a algunos compañeros del concilio de magia.  
  
-Buena suerte Vatenio, avisame si encuentras algo anormal, por pequeño que sea  
  
-No te preocupes Li, terminaremos con esto, te lo aseguro.  
  
-Si llegas alla y encuentras a mi Tia, por favor dile que se venga aquí, la extraño mucho- dijo Syan dándole a Vatenio una foto.  
  
-Si confia en mi.  
  
-Adios amigo y suerte- Li de ofrecio la mano  
  
-Adios  
  
después el joven Vatenio con otros hombres abordaron un avion con destino a EUA, Shaoran y Syan se abrazaron y ambos tenian cara de preocupación.  
  
-Como terminara esto Shaoran?- le pregunto Syan después de unos minutos de silencio  
  
-En realidad no lo se, pero espero que detengamos esto a tiempo  
  
-Con tigo de jefe en el concilio- ella se volteo para besarlo- todo saldra bien- termino con una sonrisa  
  
-Gracias por darme esos ánimos  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Florida  
  
-Las chicas ya llegaron a Hong Kong señor- un joven de 17 años estaba en reverencia ante Zue.  
  
-Muy bien, espero que sigan mis ordenes mientras tanto, ya sabes a donde ir- dijo Zue  
  
-Si señor, pero hay un inconveniente  
  
-Cual?- Zue sonó algo molesto  
  
-La pirámide a sido habitada por arqueólogos, están haciendo una investigación, llevan meses ahí por lo que se.........  
  
-MMMM..........ese si es un problema, no queremos anunciarnos antes del acto, introdúcete en la pirámide y saca el cofre. Lo lamento pero tendrás que cruzar el desierto después de esto.  
  
-No hay problema para mi señor, lo haré  
  
-Bien, así me gusta. También encárgate de buscar la pirámide de mi tumba, será mas facil alla que en la otra pirámide.  
  
-Si señor, no se preocupe- el joven se levanto y salió de la habitación.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Hong Kong, Preparatoria Hungo  
  
El joven Li, llegaba a su salón con su maletín en mano y con cara preocupada. Al llegar a este, se sento en su pupire y suspiro. Un joven se le acerco:  
  
-El niño Li, ya llego, Buenos dias compañero  
  
-MMMMM a hola Pablo, buenos dias  
  
-Por que es cara amigo?  
  
-Tengo mucho trabajo en el Concilio  
  
-Ya vez............te dije que te esperaras los tres meses, pero no.......tenias que ser necio y aceptarlo de una vez.  
  
-Tarde o temprano tenia que hacerlo no?  
  
El joven lo miro sorprendido. Pablo, amigo del Joven Li proviniente de México (por fin uno de los nuestros) alto tez un poco morena, ojos cafes al igual que su pelo, el cual se lo peina hacia atrás. Sonreia picadamente.  
  
-Por que sonries asi?- pregunto Li al verlo  
  
-A Mientras tu estas aquí muy pensativo acaban de pasar las nuevas alumnas provenientes del extranjero  
  
-A si? Y a que vinieron- pregunto Li distraídamente. Pablo se cayo  
  
-De verdad andas muy distraido, ya no te acuerdas?! Vinieron por el concurso de canto al cual tu participaras  
  
-Yo?!  
  
-Si tu, no conozco a nadie mas que se llame Li Shaoran  
  
-Yo no quiero cantar, no tengo tiempo ademas.  
  
-Nada de excusas, esas chicas estan como quieren (tipico naco mexicano) y no voy a perder la oportunidad de salir con una de ellas.  
  
-NO QUIERO CANTAR!!!!!!!  
  
El silencio en el salon se apodero, todos lo miraban extraños, hasta el mismo profesor que acababa de entrar. El profesor se aclaro la garganta y atrajo la atención de todos.  
  
-Buenos dias clase, por favor tomen asientos a y joven Li el hecho de que acaba de exclamar de que no quiere cantar me temo que tendra que cambiar lo dicho, lo hicimos representante de nuestro pais a si que por fuerza tendra que cantar.- risas del salon, mientras Li se sonrojaba y decia:  
  
-Si profesor, no se preocupe- y tomo asiento el de ojos marrones.  
  
Después de clases, casa de la Familia Li  
  
-Vaya que dia- Shaoran se dejo caer en su cama, Syan entro en la habitación  
  
-Como te fue?  
  
-Mal, ahora me obligaron a cantar en ese concurso de canción de no se que, y tengo mucho trabajo en el concilio  
  
-No te preocupes lo harás muy bien, además tienes buena voz, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales me enamore de ti.  
  
-Una de las razones?- Li se levanto de la cama y corrió a abrazarla y besarla.  
  
-Una de tus virtudes- le respondio dándole un beso lleno de amor.- bueno ya basta de charlas tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo soltándose de el.  
  
-As averiguado algo?  
  
-Algo que te va a interesar, esta relacionado con los eventos que estan ocurriendo por culpa de Zue, me tomo algo de tiempo encontrar el libro de la profecía, pero pude encontrar algo- Syan cerro los ojos, toda la habitación se oscureció, Shaoran se paro a un lado de la cama mientras su prometida se elevaba pocos centímetros, de repente volvio al suelo y abrio sus ojos y una pantalla se mostro delante de ella mostrando la foto de un libro.  
  
-Explícame que es eso o que significa por favor- le exigio Shaoran.  
  
-Con todo gusto, en este libro fue donde se describe que la profecía en la cual renacería el rey del inframundo, Zuedoriol, regresaría por tres cosas: gobernar el mundo, conseguir a su reina y vengarse de ella al mismo tiempo  
  
-Eso no lo entendí  
  
-En la antigüedad el era un ser humano casado con una hechicera, que ella al descubrir de que lado se estaba pasando el lo mato por así decirlo, solo que su alma la encerró en un jarrón que se encontró en Japón hace 9 años ya roto. El juro vengarse y ahora tiene la oportunidad de vengarse  
  
-Si quieres una opinión personal que rencoroso  
  
-Lo se pero te sorprenderá quien es la hechicera, te lo describiré, es antecesor de esta familia, fue abuela de un gran mago ahora reencarnado y ella a reencarnado en esta era pero hace 6 años desapareció esa persona- termino Syan dándole la foto de la niña de 11 años, de la cual Shaoran se enamoro de pequeño  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola! Bueno lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero tenia tarea de vacaciones...........(que pesadilla)  
  
Ahora les pondre una seccion de preguntas, o como yo le llamaria:  
  
Preguntas de Telenovela:  
  
¿Shaoran habra entendido todo lo que le dijo esta Syan? ¿Quién es Pablo? ¿Cuándo se hizo amigo de Li? ¿Shaoran llegara a ver a Sakura? ¿Alguna vez Zue mostrara su rostro?  
  
Espero que varias preguntas se respondan en el siguiente capitulo, a y por favor dejen reviews, aunque sean tomatazos, bombas, lo que sea!  
  
Mi mail es :daopiotmail.com  
  
Arigato! 


	5. Ian

Capitulo 5  
  
Preparatoria Hungo, Salon numero 3 de 2° de preparatoria  
  
-Buenos dias alumnos- dijo el profesor entrando al salon  
  
-Buenos dias- respondio el salon a coro  
  
-Me complace anunciarles que hoy se integraran 3 nuevos estudiantes a este grupo, ella es Ozayrah Anderson, viene de EUA y a juzgar de que en su pais manejan otro idioma, habla bien el nuestro asi que le pueden hablar con confianza, señorita usted se puede sentar a lado de la señorita Syan.  
  
Syan se sentaba en medio del salon, miro a Ozayrah algo confusa mientras se acercaba a su asiento pero Ozayrah en cambio le dio una dulce sonrisa que la tranquilizo, aunque no descartaba la presencia que Syan sentia alrededor de Ozayrah.  
  
Receso  
  
-Hola Ozayrah- Syan le dijo cuando sono el timbre.  
  
-Hoe? A Hola  
  
-Mi nombre es Syan- la chica de ojos miel le tendio la mano a la de ojos esmerlda  
  
-Mucho gusto  
  
Silencio incomodo, parecia que ambas trataban de decirse algo, pero no encontraban las palabras para decirselo, alguien que entro al salon interrumpio este silencio  
  
-Syan tenemos que irnos- Shaoran parecia muy apurado, pero se extraño al ver a Ozayrah a lado de Syan, y se le hizo familiar  
  
-A Shaoran si, bueno te presento a Ozyrah es de EUA y es participante en el concurso de canto  
  
-A, si, e muchos gusto-Shaoran le tendió la mano, pero al dársela, se tropezó con una silla cayéndose el suelo y golpeándose la cara.  
  
Syan comenzó a reírse, pero Ozayrah se le quedo viendo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Shaoran levanto su mirada sobandose la nariz y la miro directo a los ojos. Ambos sostuvieron su mirada Ozayrah se ponía cada vez más triste y salió por fin del salón de clases con la mirada de Syan y Shaoran a sus espaldas.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Oficinas de la preparatoria  
  
-Me alegra de que por fin haya llegado señorita Hiragizawa- dijo el director de la preparatoria a la joven de pelos rojizos y ojos cafes.  
  
La joven le dedico una sonrisa- perdon por el retraso pero tenia cosas que hacer en mi pais natal, pero ahora que ya estoy aquí tenemos que organizar el conurso o me equivoco?  
  
-Jaja, no claro que no se equivoca bueno- se dirigio a una mesa llena de personas- ahora si , como va a estar organizado este evento?  
  
-Si me permite hablar señor director- dijo la pelirroja- esto es lo que planee, son varios participantes en total 30, asi que se me ocurrio dividir el concurso en dos partes: la primera se dividiran a los participantes en pares, de cada par se escogera a uno, y ese pasara a la segunda ronda donde se determinará al ganador.  
  
Los presentes en la oficina se levantaron y aplaudieron a la pelirroja. Esta solo se ruborizo y sonrio.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**---*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Patio de la escuela  
  
Ozayrah estaba recargada en uno de los arboles del patio de escuela que al parecer estaba deshabitado. Una sombra se movia de arbol en arbol, sigilosamente. Ozayrah sintio la presencia de esta y con los ojos cerrados se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su labios. Su sonrisa era entre divertida y peligrosa.  
  
La sombra por fin salio de los arboles, atrapo a Ozayrah y la elevo arriba de los edificios de la escuela. Ya arriba Ozayrah abrio los ojos con un poco de sorpresa.  
  
-Hoe? Que hago aquí? Quien eres tu?- dijo en tono dramatico  
  
-Lindo pero sabes que como de atriz de mueres de hambre- dijo la somra  
  
-Que malo eres Ian- dijo esta con cara de enfado pero se le borro de inmediato y corrio a abrazarlo.  
  
-Vine a saludarte y a despedirme- respondio este respondiendo al abrazo  
  
-A despedirte? No entiendo........... Zue te mando por otro trabajo.  
  
-Sabes que si, es mi deber de toda la vida por culpa de mi padre, el nos vendio a mi familia, y todos murieron sirviéndole a este sinverguenza y ahora solo quedo yo..........  
  
-Por favor no empieces con eso- lo abrazo de nuevo- yo tambien paso por lo mismo que tu, no lo olvides.  
  
-Lo se, pero espero que este sufrimiento se acabe pronto.  
  
-A donde te mando ahora?  
  
-A egipto, a buscar sus restos.  
  
-Cuando te vere?- dijo con voz esperanzadora  
  
-Cuando las 23 lunas se opongan según Zue.........  
  
-Ya veo, por favor cuidate- Ozayrah se acerco a el, sus labios estaban cerca, ambos lo deseaban, pero se detuvieron estando muy cerca.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que debo marchrme, espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver  
  
-Siempre dices eso, y pasan mas de 6 meses y no nos vemos- resprocho la chica  
  
-A ni te quejes, eh, siempre te traigo algo como recompensa  
  
-Aja como una piedra de Europa, que maravilla, o arena de México, o agua de Rusia o.........  
  
-Ok se que mis regalos no son los mejores.......  
  
-Pero aun asi los guardo con cariño.- dijo Ozayrah pero al recapacitar, se puso roja  
  
-Jaja no cambies pequeña saltamontes- Ian se fue envuelto por una sombra  
  
-Olle!  
  
Ozayrah se quedo mirando la nada mientras el viento soplaba alrededor de ella. 


	6. Como te conoci capitulo extra

Capitulo 6  
  
Ozayra e Ian son amigos muy intimos, desde que murio el papa de Ozayrah. Ian es un esclavo de Zue por culpa de un familiar de este. Como espero se habran podido dar cuenta, ambos se gustan mutuamente, pero hay algo que les impide ser felices, todod esta relacionado con Zue  
  
Ozayrah e Ian son amigaos desde los trece años. Se conocieron por pura casualidad, si es que asi se puede decir.  
  
Todo comenzo un dia en su casa, la casa de Ozayrah cuando ella tenia 13 años y su papa aun vivia con ellas. Cuando vivian en EUA  
  
Ella llego feliz de la vida, despreocupadamente, sin saber que ese dia, sufriria una perdida.  
  
Zue se encontraba en casa, dentro de una biblioteca si se puede decir, libros en el suelo, los muebles al reves.  
  
Ozayrah entro a esa habitación ya que habia escuchador ruidos.  
  
Tania estaba en el suelo inconsciente, el papa de Ozayrah, luchaba con Zue, se veia cansado y con marcas por todo el cuerpo. Ozayrah reacciono, y empezo a correr hacia su padre al ver que Zue comenzaba su ataque final tomado al padre de la chica desprevenido.  
  
Ozayrah intento correr para salvarlo pero fue detenida por una mano, y que bueno que lo hizo, por que justo en ese momento toda la casa exploto cayendole los restros sobre los chicos que se cubrieron bajo los muebles.  
  
Ozayrah se sacudio la cabeza quitándose el polvo y vio a su lado a un joven de la misma edad que ella, moreno , ojos verdes y le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación  
  
-Estas bien? Que bueno que te detuve, por que si no ibas a morir.  
  
Ozayrah al recordar el por que habia corrido, se voleto a ver a su padre y lo vio bañado de sangre. Las lagrimas surcaban su bello rostro.  
  
Zue estaba pardo frente a ella riéndose satisfecho por el trabajo que habia hecho, volteo a ver a la chica y le dijo:  
  
-Vaya uno menos, pero descuida, tal vez pronto te reunas con el. Por si no sabias ahora me perteneces, ya que tu padre me pertenecia pero debido a su necedad de decirme........que lastima que haya acabado asi, el se lo buscaba.........  
  
Y de nuevo comenzo a reirse. Ozayrah comenzo a llorar mas fuertemente y Zue la cayo por arte de magia. Luego se dirigio al chico moreno:  
  
-Ian quedate con esta familia hasta que Tania despierte y se recupere. La necesito en buenas condiciones. Quiero que me envies todo lo que sepas de ellas, no me falles.  
  
-Si- respondio el moreno con nerviosismo  
  
después de decir esto, se marcho dejando todo en desastre. Por otro lado Ozayrah se quedo con la mente en blanco, habia perdido a un ser querido, intento decir palabras para expresar su sufrimiento y encontro refugio en los brazos del chico.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Desde ese dia esos dos chicos se convirtieron en grandes amigos y todo por la confianza que se tenian el uno al otro. Ozayrah estaba muy agradecida con el ya que la ayudo a no derrumbarse moralmente y contunuar su vida ya que habia alguien que la necesitaba: Tania.  
  
Ozayrah habia dejado sus estudios debido a misiones que le dejaba Zue, como por ejemplo empezar a usar su voz para atrapar energia y llevársela a Zue.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Un dia normal cualquiera cumpleaños numero 15 de Ozayrah  
  
-Olle Oza, quiero decirte algo............- Ian se veia muy nerviosa  
  
-Si que sucede chocolate (debido que es moreno)  
  
-Bueno yo...........que dijiste?! Como me llamaste?! Pequeño saltamontes me las vas a pagar!  
  
Empezo una persecución entre estos dos en Nueva York en un café cerca del parque, salieron de el café y Ozayrah se subio en uno de los arboles e ian no la vio. Este se canso de buscarla que se sento en una banca y suspiro:  
  
-Justo cuando me pienso declarármele se esconde, yo la quiero demasiado, es muy valiosa para mi, sin embargo ella parece no darse cuenta de lo que siento por ella- Oza escuhba todo lo que decia con una cara de sorpresa.  
  
' Asi que este sentimiento es mutuo.......vaya no me lo esperaba'- penso Oza  
  
De tanto estar pensando comenzo a bajar del arbol pero en un descuido se resbalo y comenzo a caer..............  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Antes de caer fue rescatada por el príncipe azul. Al verlo Ozayrah se puso toda roja:  
  
-Ian! Ayayayayaaaaa este jeje ya me encontraste......jejeje  
  
-Ozay no seas mentirosa escuchaste toso verdad?- dijo mientras la bajaba  
  
-Para que mentirte me conoces muy bien, si lo escuche  
  
-Entonces el sentimiento es mutuo?  
  
-Por supuesto pero.........  
  
-Siempre va a estar ese pero  
  
-Tenemos que librarnos de Zue, no podemos, si hacemos algo el se aprovechara del momento y quien sabe lo que el puede ser capaz con nosotros.  
  
-Hay que destruirlo  
  
-No pienses si, solo hay que librarnos de el  
  
-Ayudaremos al enemigo?  
  
-Al concilio de magia si, pero la dueña de las cartas...........- se quedo pensando Oza  
  
Ian la miraba con ojos soñados pero aun no dejaba de pensar 'Oza, no sabes la realidad, y yo, a quien le tienes tanta confianza, no te la puedo decir, por que no se que serias capaz´  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Konnichiwa!  
  
Perdon por na haber dejado antes un mensaje mio, pero aquí sigo vivita y coleando.  
  
Bueno Celina aki hay una peque explicación de el por que esta este personajes en esta historia, en lo personal se me hace una historia muy traiste para tener esta edad. Solo espero que mi imaginación los deje estar juntos, y que por fin encuentren a Sakura, por que para quienes pensaban que esta chica es Sakura, pues no!!!!!!!!  
  
Como en dos capitulos mas veran como esta la cosa  
  
Mata ne.......  
  
Marisaki 


	7. Un beso, Una carta

**Capitulo 7**

Casa de Ozayrah

-Tienes que hacerlo... Zue lo ordeno...- decía Tania a Oza mientras le servia el desayuno.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo... es que, no se, presiento algo... no se como si lo hubiera conocido antes.,...- explicaba la chica. Tania no dijo nada ante eso.

-Tienes que hacerlo, aunque sea líder del Clan, su energía le bastara a Zue para que pueda llevar a cabo el golpe final. Hazlo... solo así estaremos mas cerca de ser libres...

-Esta bien...- suspiro finalmente Ozayrah- lo intentare...**  
**  
**El timbre se cierta preparatoria se hace sonar a las 3 de la tarde en Hong Kong.**

-Bueno alumnos ya pueden retirarse- dijo una chica pelirroja.

Por si no e introducido bien a este personaje bueno aquí la presento: ella es Elena Hiragizawa, prima de Eriol, ya se que es obvio pero tengo que hacer bien la introducción a este personaje, tiene 17 años, y si recuerdan en un capitulo anterior quiere ayudar a Eriol con cierta "cosa" en Hong Kong. Por supuesto que viene incubierta, la forma en la que se viste y peina le da una apariencia de 22 años, y como es colaboradora en este concurso, la pusieron como maestra sustituta ya que un profesor "accidentalmente" había comido algo en mal estado y estaría en reposo por algo de tiempo.

Elena sentada en su escritorio, observaba como los alumnos salían y espero que al final un chico se quedara.

-Dijo que quería hablar conmigo señorita- dijo el chico Li

-Si, bueno acerca del concurso...-Shaoran puso una cara de pesadez- si lo se, puede que sea pesado para usted, pero vera que tendrá buenos resultados. Ahora con el concurso, hoy habrá como una especie de junta- ensayo en el gimnasio en este momento. Es para ver a que hora va a cantar, y cosas así. Vaya le va a gustar.

-Señorita tengo que ir? Es que...-Li fue cortado por Elena

-El concilio podrá sin usted por unas horas, ya se que es muy importante joven Li, pero aquí también tiene una obligación, no tan grande como esa, pero si la tiene.

Li se quedó sorprendido por lo que había dicho la maestra, analizó su presencia pero descubrió que

-Shaoran no tengo magia- dijo esta.

Shaoran mas asustado comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero Elena lo detuvo con sus palabras:

-Eriol todavía se acuerda de ti, te manda esto- Elena se paró del escritorio y en el dejo un sobre que decia: LI SHAORAN.

Shaoran se quedo mirando el sobre, lo cogió y se encaminó al escenario

Elena se quedo recargada en la pared del pasillo y espero a que Shaoran saliera del salón y comenzó a decir:

-Eriol, te prometo que no te fallaré, ya estoy cumpliendo, solo quiero que encuentras a Sakura sana y salva.

Desde que Elena llegó a Hong Kong su mirada en una sola cosa: la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Es cierto el gran parecido que tienen estas dos chicas, pero hay algo que las diferencia: su carácter, tal vez encuentren a Sakura, tal vez Ozayrah es realmente Sakura, o tal vez no, pero como se explica el parecido?

Ya en el auditorio, Shaoran pudo ver a varias personas de diferentes rasgos, sentadas en butacas, en el escenario o hablando con organizadores. Shaoran fue a sentarse y una chica se sentó a lado de el: Ozayrah

-Hola- saludo esta

-A hola, tu eres la compañera de Syan verdad?

-Si y ya nos presentaron si no te acuerdas- dijo algo sarcásticamente

-A es cierto, perdona es que se me junta el trabajo y luego

-no importa, ya que por lo menos reconozco a alguien serias tan amable de ayudarme en algo?

-De que se trata?

-Solo quiero que me lleves al salón de música, ando algo desubicada...- dijo Oza "Esta será mi oportunidad de robarle su magia" pensó Oza

-De acuerdo, pero regresemos pronto tenemos que ensayar.- (ahora el que quiere ensayar no!)

Ambos salieron del auditorio, y tras unos minutos de caminar, subir y bajar escaleras, llegaron al famoso salón y abrieron la puerta. Dentro se podía ver gradas y del lado de la ventaba habían varios instrumentos colocados en orden. Oza fue corriendo a ver las trompetas mientras Shaoran observo el piano que había delante de las gradas. Shaoran suspiro y se fue a sentar en el banco para comenzar a tocar una melodía a la vez que la cantaba

No sé de cómo describir

desde el vacío que hay en mi,

una voz... inspiración

que me hace soñar.

Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí

ese deseo de sentir,

un amor que le de vida

a mi palpitar.

Y sin palabras me calmas,

me llevas ahí, a descubrir

todo lo vivo dentro de mí

y en el silencio me amas

y puedo vivir de tus suspiros

que besan mi ser

vuelvo a nacer

Ozayrah comenzó a escuchar aquella pieza y dejo el instrumento en paz y se acerco lentamente al piano donde Shaoran seguía cantando

Oigo en tu pecho mi canción

y entre tus brazos sé quien soy,

soy tu amor

tu reflejo

tu pasión

y en esta paz de tu calor

vuelve a cantar mi corazón, ohhhh,

tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar.

Y sin palabras me calmas,

me llevas ahí, a descubrir

todo lo vivo dentro de mí

y en el silencio me amas

y puedo vivir de tus suspiros

que besan mi ser

vuelvo a nacer

Al terminar la canción Ozayrah se dio cuenta de la realidad y se acerco a la ventana llorando, esa canción...algo le recordaba. Shaoran preocupado se paro del asiento y fue a donde Ozayrah y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Te encuentras bien?

Ozayrah se dio cuenta de aquella mano, volteo rápidamente buscando su boca, para plantarle un beso. Su beso fue muy apasionado, (diría salvaje) Ozayrah termino recargada en la pared con la pierna levantada, donde Shaoran comenzaba a rozarla (hey hey estan en un escuela). Ese beso marco algo importante para los dos

Hola! Se que este capitulo estuvo cortito, y perdonen la tardanza pero me llegaron examenes sorpresa (mas bien que ni anote por despistada) y estuve algo ocupada. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y para quienes quieren dejar un review y no podian por que no tenian cuenta, ya lo pueden hacer, arregle ese problema.

Gracias nos vemos!


	8. Aparecio la dueña de las cartas?

**Capitulo 8**

Se encontró a la dueña de las cartas?  
  
Pero de pronto como comenzó ese beso, termino. Los dos se separaron, sintiendo que engañaban a alguien (y pero por supuesto, pero en fin son jóvenes no?).

-por que lo hiciste?- alcanzo a decir Shaoran antes de que la chica saliera por la ventana y desapareciera.

Ozayrah estaba al borde del llanto, no sabia por que lo había hecho pero necesitaba ese deseo que tenia en su interior. No sabia como explicarlo, simplemente ese deseo estaba ahí, guardado en ella...

**-----------**

Inglaterra  
  
En un distinguido restaurante de la ciudad Londres, una mesera se encontraba encerrada en el baño mirándose al espejo.

Sus ojos azul como el cielo hacían muy buen juego con el escarlata de sus mejillas mientras con una mano tocaba sus labios. En susurros dijo:

-Por que siento eso, como si hubiera hecho algo que deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero sin embargo no e hecho nada... algo malo esta pasando, no quería tener ninguna conexión.

De repente la cara de la chica se endureció un poco, sus ojos azules miraban el reflejo del espejo. Este mostraba a una chica algo alta, cuerpo bien definido, no tendría mas de 18 años, su pelo era color castaño oscuro, a los hombros. En ese momento lo tenia suelto, y su caída la hacia ver mas hermosa.

Alguien toco la puerta del baño susurrando:

-Laura estas bien?

-Si en un momento salgo- grito la chica de ojos azules. Abrió el grifo y se mojo la cara con el agua fría que salía. Salió del baño amarrándose su delantal dispuesta a trabajar.

No muy lejos de ahí Eriol Hiragizawa sentía una presencia muy familiar que desde hace tiempo o sentía

**--------------**

-Ozayrah!

Se oyó un estruendo en el bosque de Tomoeda. Oza corría por este bosque buscando un lugar para derramar unas lagrimas. Pero al escuchar su nombre se paró al instante.

-Zue, señor...-tartamudeó.

-Vaya por fin te detienes- dijo este apareciendo súbitamente.

-aquí estoy señor, por que esta aquí?

-Tengo grandes noticias... una de ellas es que pronto serás libre, tal como lo deseabas.- Zue envuelto en las sombras dio un paso al frente dejando que el sol tocara su piel.

Sinceramente Zue era muy guapo. Alto moreno ojos color miel, y sonrisa provocadora que haría que toda chica se desmayara pero Ozayrah seguía de pie. No aparentaba mas de 25 años.

-Y cuales son las demás?

-Encontré a la dueña de las cartas, Ian encontró las vasijas y el cuchillo sagrado, y pronto volveré a ser dueño de este mundo.

-Me alegro por usted señor y se puede saber donde esta la dueña de las cartas?

-Me alegro de que preguntaras, por ella esta parada frente a mi...

Una sombra rodeo a Ozayrah tirandola al suelo, ella comenzaba a asfixiarse y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia alcanzo a gritar:

-SHAORAN!

**-------------**

En la preparatoria, Shaoran escucho el grito de la joven, se asusto y comenzó a correr a lo loco sintiendo su presencia en el bosque. Cuando llego al punto donde se sentía su presencia,. Ella con Zue habían desaparecido.

-Diablos llegue muy tarde! Esa chica es Sakura, no tengo la menor duda!

**------------**

-ok mis ojos me engañan- se dijo a si mismo Eriol cuando llegó al restaurante donde laura trabajaba.

Ella estaba recogiendo platos sucios de una mesa ya vacía y Eriol la observaba. Siendo otra persona tenia el mismo ángel que Sakura, y su presencia la delataba.

-Sa-sa-sakura?- susurro Eriol

La chica al escuchar el nombre se sobresaltó y se enderezo para ver quien había dicho eso. Su sorpresa fue tal y ella exclamo:

-Ok justo cuando tengo ya una vida establecida, tienen que regresar las problemas y la magia no?

Eriol ante su sorpresa dijo:

-No existen las coincidencias...

-Solo lo inevitable... dime a Ozayrah ya la delataron?

--------

Hola!

Vaya ahora si me tarde en actualizar, lo siento, es que muchas cosas pasan muy rápido, y uno ni se da cuenta del tiempo.Si vuelvo a tardar en actualizar, es que hay veces en las que se acab las ideas, pero no importa o si? Jhejeje no me hagan caso.

Como ven este dilema? Laura? Sakura? Mmmmmmmm raro raro, espero sus reviews!

Gracias a :

Celina Sosa! SakuraWen! Lollipop Ginna!


	9. Explicaciones

Capitulo 9

-De que hablas?- pregunto Eriol. Laura sonrió

-No me digas que por primera vez en tu vida Eriol Hiragizawa no conoce todas las respuestas? Vaya esto si que es una sorpresa.

Eriol se quedó Callado, era cierto a final de cuentas. Había hecho muy poco.

-Ven te lo explicare todo en el camino.- Laura se quito el delantal y tomo a Eriol por la muñeca y salieron del restaurante.

-Espero que alguna vez hayas hecho teletransportaciones por que sino, no te va a resultar un viaje muy placentero.- la chica aun tenia a Eriol por el brazo y se escondieron detrás de unos árboles donde finalmente desaparecieron.

-Que diablos esta pasando!- Shaoran gritaba en uno de los salones de la escuela. Ahí estaban Syan, su madre y otros miembros del consejo incluyendo a Cesar y Ethan.

-Nos gustaría mucho saberlo, pero la información que tenemos es muy poca, es casi nada- dijo Cesar tratando de calmarlo.

-Es que no entiendo, esta chica que es idéntica a la dueña de las cartas Clow y justo cuando estoy confirmándolo, aparece una presencia maligna y se la lleva.

-Shaoran recuerda lo que te dije, Zue esta buscando además del poder, venganza Probablemente ya encontró a la dueña y se la llevo para empezar a llevar acabo su plan.- dijo Syan poniendo una mano sobre el brazo del chico. Shaoran suspiro.

-Entonces son malas noticias. Debemos comenzar a actuar ya.

-Pero que es lo que debemos hacer- dijo Ylean.

-Con gusto nosotros ayudaremos- dijo una voz masculina en la entrada el salón.

Todos los observaron. Ahí estaba Eriol con Elena y la chica Laura. Shaoran los miro con desconfianza.

-En que van a ayudar?- pregunto

-Se que es lo primero que va hacer Zue con la "dueña de las cartas" dijo Laura sonriéndole a Shaoran. Esto lo puso nervioso y Syan se molesto un poco.

-Sakura?-

-NO... bueno si, parte de ella.- entraron o tres en la habitación.

-Eriol, ay explícate de una buena vez- Shaoran comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenia

-Ok... por donde empezar?

-Diciéndome quien diablos es ella!- señalo Shaoran a la chica pelirroja. Esta sonrió.

-No se señala con el dedo Shaoran.

-NO me digas por mi nombre! Ni siquiera te conozco! (no se ustedes pero para que Shao se volvió paranoico en esta parte)

-Ooo claro que si me conoces- "Elena" se quito la peluca y dejo caer sobre su espalda su pelo negro. También equito los pupilentes y dejo mostrar sus brillantes ojos amatistas.

-Tomoyo?

-Jojo la misma en carne y hueso!

-Por que no me dijiste que eras tu!

-Eso le hubiera quitado lo divertido al asunto no crees?

-Vale, no me enojo...- respiro profundamente Shaoran- y bien y quien eres tu?- preguntó refiriéndose a la otra chica.

-Humm... me llamo Laura, si te interesa saber, pero soy la mitad de Sakura. 

-Como que la mitad?

-Hace muchos años ocurrió un evento... un accidente por asi decirlo. Entonces para seguridad de Sakura unas personas la separaron, es decir la dividieron en dos para que su magia no cayera en manos equivocadas. Yo soy una de esas partes y...

-Ozayrah es la otra mitad- termino Syan

Laura sonrió- exacto, solo que ella no tiene recuerdos de la vida de Sakura. Tiene sus propios recuerdos y algunos de los sentimientos que ella tenia- sonrió pícaramente a Shaoran quien este se sonrojo y bajo la mirada- yo poseo los recuerdos de su vida y las cartas clow.

-Pero por que tu?- pregunto Ylean

-Por que yo era quien debía estar mas lejos del enemigo. Las personas que nos separaron eran esclavos de Zue entonces una debía quedarse y la otra irse. Por supuesto Ozayrah no sabe nada de esto.

-Dijiste que sabias lo que Zue iba hacer. Dinos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica.

-Para que Zue recupere su poder, debe matar a la reencarnación d su "esposa"

-hummmm...?- Oza poco a poco comenzaba abrir los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Observo bien a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cámara muy amplia donde había varios objetos de oro a su alrededor. Al centro de esta sala se encontraba una especie de altar iluminado por un rayo de luz que salía del techo. Trato de moverse. Sus manos estaba atadas a una columna. Miro a sus lados y se encontró a Tania inconsciente.

-Mama?... despierta...- susurro.

-Déjala no va a despertar.- dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

-Ian?- pregunto la chica esperanzada. El joven salió de las sombras y la miro.

Su mirada era diferente. Como distante y vacía. Ozayrah se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Que sucede por que estoy aquí?

-Vas hacer sacrificada.- dijo Friamente

-Que? Por que yo? Que no se supone que...

-Tu eres la dueña de las cartas... tu eres la reencarnación... no te resistas...

-Ian que te sucede? Por favor! Tu no eres asi, reacciona!- los ojos de la chic comenzaban a inundarse.

-Mañana en la noche... estarás muerta.

**Fin del capitulo**

Si lo se un capitulo muy corto, pero estoy de regreso en este fic! Le verdad es que fue uno de mis primeros fics, digo de los primeros por que los otro se borraron y este ha sobrevivido! Jaja pues en fin. El otro dia me puse a releerlo y e dio nostalgia asi que dije "por que no?2 y heme aquí escribeidno otra vez. Solo espero que sea de su agardo y dejen reviews. Arigato!

P.D les prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mas largo!


End file.
